A flame of Love
by SammyKoru
Summary: Everyone knew Raye loved Serenity. The same went for Serenity. At the fall of the Silver Millenium both will realise at the very end the love they had for each other. Shoujo-Ai One-shot


**A Flame of Love By: Sammykoru**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon but I wish I did! =^.^=**

Everyone could tell that they weren't just best friends, that they were so much more that meets the eye. Raye, the princess of Mars and guardian to Princess Serenity was madly in love with her everyone knew it. How could you not see the fire of love burning in the soldier of Mar's eyes? Mars always viewed the Princess as the most treasured jewel in the universe, no one could ever tame such beauty. When Raye heard of Serenity's engagement to Endymion her world fell apart, it shattered much like her heart. What Raye never knew was Serenity loved her soldier just as much but could never tell her. She had a kingdom to rule! She could never choose what she wanted over what everyone else needed. She had to make everyone happy right?

Raye knew the earth prince was bad news like everyone from his planet. He was a snake. She'd seen the way he flirted with all the other women around the palace. Oh yes she knew everything he'd done including how he was originally promised to the witch Beryl. Raye frowned 'This could cause problems for our kingdom.'she thought solemnly to herself. Endymion never knew that the soldier of the mars was also a very powerful young priestess who had seen all the horrid things he'd done as well as what he was going to do.

Raye sat in front of the sacred fire in her temple on the moon, what she saw caused her to scream. "NO! I will not let this happen! I will never allow her to be killed!"She whispered silent tears streaking down her face. She closed her amethyst eyes letting the warmth of the sacred fire comfort her cold pale skin. She tucked her raven locks behind her ears as she opened her eyes and stood up. Firming her resolve she went straight to Serenity's mother Queen Serenity and told her of what she had seen in the fire. The Queen shook her head and told her everything would be alright. Raye couldn't hold her temper in at what the Queen said, Minako the head of guard and Sailor Venus grabbed the angry princess of mars and dragged her away before she could say a word.

Raye cried herself to sleep that night knowing that tomorrows everything in the life would end as they knew it. Raye woke up at the crack of dawn watching the world wake the sun. She closed her eyes enjoying the last day the moon would know. Metallia soon attacked the palace shook as her onslaught took place. The Generals slaughtered many of the moons people and waited to kill the princess for last. She ran down the hall ways of the moon palace one more time to save her princess. She was not in her civilian form but in her warrior form where she could easier save Serenity from death.

When she made it the balcony where the prince was protecting Serenity but he didn't last long as he denied Metallia's request to join her. So he was killed, struck down infront of Serenity and Sailor Mars. Beryl went in for the killing blow but Mars stopped her "I will never allow you to harm my princess in anyway you snake!"She screamed fury in her voice. The power of mars glowed from the soldier, her need to protect so powerful that it gave her a boost of power. However it would not be enough due to the fact the rest of the scouts had already been killed off by their former lovers who betrayed them. The more Sailor Mars thought of it the more angrier she got. She protected Serenity the best she could. When Serenity screamed Mars turned to see what as wrong that was her mistake. She felt it as someone plunged a sword deep into her back, it protruded through her body. She fell to her knee's.

Mars watched with blurry eyes as the Serenity ran to her and caught her as she fell. Serenity was saying something but she couldn't hear it. Her world was fading and fast. She used the last bit of energy she had as she placed her gloved hand on Serenity's porcelain cheek, with her last breath she whispered "I love you my Tsuki-Hime." with that Mars died in Serenity's arms.

Serenity screamed in anguish "RAYE!!!!!!". Her pained cries echoed through the whole palace. Her golden hair pooled around as the angel of the moon fell to pieces like her soul. "Raye I'm sorry! I'm so sorry I never told you!"She cried. She knew her lost love couldn't hear her but she was to far gone to realize this. "I love you too my dearest flame."She whispered as tears still fell down her cheek. She layed Mars down on the ground softly as if it was a fragile doll. She pulled a dagger from Mars's belt and smiled to her dead love "I will join you soon my dearest."she whimpered as she plunged the dagger into her heart. She fell next to Mars grabbing her hand. She watched as her kingdom fell. With Serenity's death the Silver millennium died as well.

We all know what happens next. Queen Serenity's last wish to have her daughter be a safe happy and normal child in the future. So she sends everyone who died this horrible night, to the future so they can have what they never had. A true real future without evil.

**Thanks Everyone for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! This is my first one-shot so Review! If you have any tips let me know! I'm always looking for ideas as well and I'm looking for a Beta Reader if your interested let me know!Thanks!~Sammykoru**


End file.
